1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection terminal which is adapted to be secured to an end of a wiring cord, and is adapted to be inserted and retained in a housing of a connector against withdrawal.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known connection terminal of the type described above is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. As shown in FIG. 3, this connection terminal 1 is of the female type, and includes a terminal body 2 of an elongate, substantially box-like shape. A lance 3 is formed by stamping at a front portion of an upper surface (or wall) 2a of the terminal body 2, and when the terminal 1 is inserted into a housing of a connector (not shown), this lance 3 is engaged with a portion of the housing so as to retain the terminal 1 against withdrawal. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the lance 3 is supported on the terminal body 2 in a cantilever manner, and is slanting upwardly toward a rear end of the terminal body, and a free or distal end 3a of the lance 3 is projected beyond the upper surface 2a of the terminal body 2. A technique analogous to this connection terminal 1 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Hei. 8-6374.
However, this conventional connection terminal 1 has a drawback that when an external force F is applied to the lance 3 from the rear side as shown in FIG. 4, the lance 3 is curled or turned up and plastically deformed as indicated by a broken line in FIG. 4.